Race of Mystery
Race of Mystery is the 2nd episode in Scooy-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 3 Premise Mystery Incorporated is excited for the Crystal Cove 500, the biggest race in Crystal Cove. Not only are the Puzzle Racers mystery solvers, thier also professional racers. But during the race the legendary Faceless Driver strikes and crashes Cliff. Now the ghost is after the rest of the Puzzle Racers! Synopsis Racers zoom across the qtrack. The crowd roars with excitment. All of a sudden a strange racecar zooms on to the track and crashes Cliff leader of the Puzzle Racers. The ghost drives away. The gang goes on to the track. Velma says its time for them to investigate. Fred drove Cliff back to the Puzzle Racers HQ. Meanwhile the rest of the gang investigate the track. Daphne spots suspicious tire tracks. They call Cliff to see if he knows anything about this kind of tire tracks. He says rarely any racers use that kind but he knows two racers that do. Chippy and a girl named Janice Arley. They also ask if he saw who crashed into him he says that the driver had no face. Then a racecar zooms across the track towards the gang. They run and Shaggy and Scooby hop into a racecar. They drive away. Meanwhile Velma and Daphne see that Danica and Nialle are going for atest run. Daphne and Velma try to stop them but its to late, the Faceless Driver crashes them both into a wall. Scooby and Shaggy avoid the two cars but the Faceless Driver comes up behind them at top speed. Also, at the Puzzle Racers HQ Cliff is being odd about all of the papers and documents in the HQ. While Cliff isnt watching, Fred takes a document to investigate. Back at the track, Shaggy and Scooby are freaking out. The Faceless Driver is still after them. Daphne and Velma also get in a racecar and drive after the driver. The rest of the Puzzle Racers appear and drive after the driver to. Chippy, Rayna, Daphne, and Velma rear end the ghost and he sputters out of control. Everyone gets out of thier cars. They unmask the ghost as Janice Arley. She wanted to win the Crystal Cove 500, so the only way she could would be to eliminate the best drivers in the race. She bought another racecar online and repainted it with glowing paint. She tinted the goggles on her helmet so no one could see her face. She also put a fog machine on the back of the car so the car would look even more creepy. She's arrested. The episode ends with Chippy winning the Crystal Cove 500. Characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Cliff Byrnes and Chippy * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Nialle Wally and the Faceless Driver * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Danica FitsPatrick * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley, Rayna Lillian and Janice Arley Villains *The Faceless Driver Suspects Culprit Locations *Crystal Cove *Crystal Cove 500 *Puzzle Racers HQ Trivia Category:Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 3 Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff